Harry Loves Hermione
by Violet Eyed Girl
Summary: Harry sets out to destroy Voldemort once and for all but tries to leave Hermione behind so she doesn't get hurt. I'm pretty much gonna let the story go from there.


Harry Loves Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1: Don't Go

Harry was wide awake holding Hermione close to him. It was 10:50 pm and they were in bed staying at the Weasley's home. Hermione felt so warm against him, and the feeling he got from her was wonderful. She moved in her sleep so that she was closer to him. She smiled as Harry ran his hands up and down her back. He really didn't want to leave her, but he had to defeat Voldemort once and for all, without risking Hermione's safety. He kissed her lips gently and she smile again. Keeping one arm around her waist he took a pillow and placed it in her arms. Hermione held it, thinking it was him. She must've deeply asleep to fall for that. Harry got out of bed and put on his shirt and his glasses. Grabbing a sheet of parchment from the nightstand and a nearby quill he scribbled out a note to Hermione. Once he was finished he stuck the quill in a bottle of ink and grabbed his wand on the way out.

Hermione opened her eyes and found a big fluffy pillow in her arms instead of Harry. It was 11:00 pm and his wand and glasses were gone. In their place was a piece of parchment and Harry's quill sitting in a bottle of ink. She picked up the parchment and began to read.

Hermione,

I didn't tell you I was leaving because I knew you were going to try and stop me. You know that Voldemort is looking for me. I left because I can't rest until I know that you're completely safe. I will marry you as soon as I come back. I love you.

Harry

Hermione looked at the engagement ring. Even in the dim light of the bedroom the diamond sparkled. Seeing the ring made her realize that she had to stop Harry. The ink on the parchment was still fresh so he couldn't have gotten very far. After all, his seventeenth birthday (and their wedding) was tomorrow. He couldn't do any magic until then, because it was the wizard law. She put on her robe and sprinted out of the house. It was a good thing the Weasleys were heavy sleepers.

Harry pushed some tall grass out of his way. Why did the Weasley house have to come with all these crazy plants? He continued on his way, the blades of grass brushing past him. Suddenly, he heard a voice coming from behind him that stopped him in his tracks.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Harry turned around to find Hermione standing there behind him in a violet robe, wand raised and pointed at him. _Crud, _he thought. _She caught me! What's worse is that she can do magic and I can't, and she knows it! I feel so bloody stupid!_

"Busted." she said.

Harry started to run as fast as he could.

"WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!" yelled Hermione.

Harry was raised into the air and felt himself being dragged by the wind until he was hovering in front of her.

"Hermione please put me down." he said.

Hermione put a hand on her hip. "Promise not to run?"

Harry sighed. "I promise."

Hermione slowly lowered him onto the ground. Harry let her come to him and he took her into his arms.

"What are you doing out here Hermione?" He started running his fingers through her soft, curly brown hair.

"I had to stop you from going." she said, looking down at the ground. She shivered and Harry pulled her closer to him.

"You don't understand. I have to go."

"Harry I do understand, but you don't have to go. No one is making you do anything." She looked into his eyes. "What about us?"

"Hermione I swear I will marry you." Harry paused. "If I come out of this alive."

Hermione eyes filled with tears. "Harry, don't say that!"

"Hey now," said Harry, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't cry." He gently wiped away her tears. "You're making it even harder for me to leave."

Hermione pushed his hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "At least take me with you."

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't do this to me Hermione."  
>Hermione leaned in close and kissed him with a fiery passion. Before he could stop himself he was kissing her back. She touched her tongue tentatively to his lips and he allowed her entry. He felt an urgency to stay with her, to never let go. He soon discovered that he was slipping his hands through her robe, finding that she was only wearing her bra and underwear.<p>

Hermione stopped the kiss and smirked. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Harry withdrew his hands and took a step back. Hermione just stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him again. Once more Harry kissed her back and slipped his hands through her robe. She had convinced him to stay and she knew it.

When they had stopped kissing Harry looked at Hermione with a dazed look on his face. "You can be so persuasive." he said.

"Does that mean you're staying?" she asked, even though Harry knew that she already knew the answer.

"Yes." he said, just to satisfy her.

Hermione smiled and together they went back into the house. She slipped her robe off and Harry took off his shirt and glasses. They both set their wands on the nightstand and crawled into bed. He should've known that he couldn't force himself to leave her. Soon they would be married, and Harry wouldn't miss it for the world. He tried to break free of Hermione just to see what she would do. She pressed herself closer to Harry than he had thought possible and held him tight.

She looked at him and said, "Don't even think about it."

Harry smiled. "Just checking."

Hermione forcefully took his hand and pushed it under her bra. She gave him a pleading look. "Please?"

"If you want." said Harry, still smiling at her.

He kept his hand under her bra for a bit longer, one hand around her waist holding her to him. She moaned with pleasure and that encouraged him. He slid his hands lower and Hermione moaned even more. She was enjoying this; Harry could feel it. She lifted up one of her legs and attempted to wrap it around him. Harry ran his hand up and down her leg, feeling Hermione quiver with delight as he did so. She grabbed him and started to kiss him with intense passion. He was kissing her back and running his hands all over her. He heard her moaning through her lips. All he could think of was a desperate wanting to be with her even more, but he didn't want to push too far. At last they relaxed in each other's arms. They looked into each other's eyes, brown meeting green. There had never been a more perfect match.

"I love you Harry." said Hermione.

"I love you too Hermione." said Harry.

Those were the last words they spoke to each other before the fell asleep.

**This is pretty much to be continued...**


End file.
